Healer of a Broken Soul
by SasSakForever
Summary: Noone expects for someone to return back into their lives, hoping to heal their soul. An old friend returns, a student leaves, an unwanted and unavoidable battle occurs. Who knows what's to come next.Own Character x Itachi, Sasuke x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**I**** do not own Naruto**

**This is my first fanfic, that I've been working on for a while, trying to make perfect as possible, so be nice.  
**

**  
Healer of a Broken Soul**

**Introduction**

It was another warm summer day, a young man sat in the treetops, wasting the day snoozing when he should have been training with his teammates.

"SHIKAMARU!!!"

"_Damn woman, why must she scream, I'm not deaf, and she's not even 5 meters away from me"_

The young energetic girl quickly looked up to the tree above her after hearing a low grunt.

"Hey lazy ass, get down here, I need your help",

The young girl said in a demanding tone. While giving the tree a swift kick. Attempting to catch the lazy boys attention.

"Ino, you do know if you insult me before asking for help right after, you

Won't get my help at all"

"Geez what's with women, you all expect us men to grovel at you knees"

"Grrr, just help me, or do you want Tsunade – sama on your tail"

He quickly quieted down. Even if he found all women to be annoying, he knew his place, especially if that woman could pummel you into tiny pieces. He quickly jumped from his pirch on the tree, landing gracefully to the ground, like every ninja was taught, at a very young age.

"Ok ok, what do you need Ino"

He awaited the eager woman to speck, hoping for nothing riduculous in her question.

"Well it's not actually me who needs your help"

"Well then who does need my help, and what do they need from me"

"It's Sakura, Tsunade - sama sent her out to find Kakashi, but she's been looking for him all morning, and he's nowhere to be found"

"It's urgent. So urgent she came jumping through my window begging me for help"

"And if I know Sakura, if she resorts to using a Naruto attempt of asking for help, it must be important"

Mean while ……

High above Shikamaru and Ino, on the highest point of Konaha stood a young ninja, clothed in a cloak with a hood which covered them from head to toe, a Konaha forehead protector on their forehead.

"Hmmm …. Konaha at last, it's good to see it once again"

Back with Sakura

"Geez where could Kakashi - sensei be"

"I already checked that book store where he gets those perverted books, and I checked the training grounds, and even the hospital, where in the world could he be"

The young pink headed girl was getting extremely frustrasted. Knowing her sensei, he could be anywhere. And knowing his skills as a ninja, if he didn't want to be found, it could be easily done.

With Kakashi

"Obito…. It's been years, yet I still can't forgive myself for what happened. You shouldn't have been the one to lose your life"

"If I had been a better ninja, nothing would be the way it is now"

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial, lost in thought, for another 10 minutes before breaking the silence.

"Damn this eye, always a reminder, of my inability to save the ones I care about", Kakashi said while slowly placing one hand on his eye covered by his forehead protector.

Meanwhile…….

The new ninja jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards the Hokage's office.

"Hmmm I got some time before I have to meet with Tsunade-sama,….. maybe I should visit his grave"

Back at the memorial

"I should go, Hokage-sama is probably trying to find me, to assign another ridiculous mission to me"

"_Sigh…. why does she always assign me the odd jobs. She must enjoy watching me suffer", _he thought sarcastically.

Just as he was about to leave.

"Ah… I see someone, beat me here", the new ninja said in a monotone voice.

Their face was hidden by their hood, but their forehead protector glimmered in the moonlight.

"_I've never seen this ninja before"_, Kakashi thought

"_I would think they were a visiting ninja from an alliance country, but they're wearing a Leaf forehead protector"_

While Kakashi was in thought, giving off his normal appearance of calmness, the young ninja removed their hood, and slowly made their way forward to the memorial.

"_Hmmm …. I wonder who she is"_

The young girl looked to be not much older then his team of students. Her hair was black like charcoal, and at first glance seemed to be short because of her bangs, but was merely braided and tied near the end. Although her hair seemed to braided, it was not the usual way people braided their hair. Her hair was loose until reaching her shoulder, then the hair formed a braid, going down to her thigh, and tied at the end, which reached her mid thigh.

Though it was dark, Kakashi could see her sea blue eyes, for they stood out like the moon that night.

She wore a cloak much similar to the S-class group Akatsuki, though her's was completely black, and carried a hood.

The cloak was closed so there was nothing else Kakashi could see that would give him a clue to who this young girl was.

The female ninja slowly made her way to the memorial stone, making a quick glance at Kakashi, and then quickly making her way past him.

Kakashi needed to know who this ninja was, else endangering Konaha.

"Ninja, state your purpose here"

The ninja payed little attention to what Kakashi had just said, and slowly knelt down before the stone.

Again Kakashi said "Ninja, state your purpose here"

Instead of ignoring him again the ninja replied in a blunt tone

"I am merely mourning my brother's death"

Kakashi slowly made his way to the ninja, stretching out his hand, and placing it on her shoulder.

"I apologize, Please accept my grievances"

The girl simply nodded, and said thank you.

Kakashi slowly removed his hand from the girl's shoulder, and quietly asked "Who was he"

The girl didn't reply.

Again Kakashi spoke, "I apologize, I had no right to ask you such a personal question you sho…"

"His name was Obito"


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto **

**  
Chapter 1 – Return home**

_W…W.What?!!?!_ , Kakashi thought

His mind was racing, and he couldn't think of a way to respond.

"He was a kohana ninja from the uchiha clan"

Kakashi stood in the same spot still in utter shock. This girl was the sister of his best friend, the best friend he failed to protect, the one he let die.

Who was this girl, Kakashi had to know.

"May I ask, what's your name?"

Kakashi asked still shaken up by what he had just discovered.

"Uchiha Sayuri", the girl responded in a monotone voice.

The Next Day….

"I shouldn't have to tell you this Kakashi, but when the Hokage is trying to get a hold of you, you don't go run off and disappear on her", the Hokage said in an irritated tone.

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood today, due to the arrival of my previous apprentice"

"Shizune, please allow her to enter"

Shizune slowly pushed open the doors to the Hokage's office, and let the young girl in.

"This Kakashi is my previous apprentice, Uchiha Sayuri"

"I trained her since the age of 6. Until she was 17"

"She left to venture on her own, learning new skills and growing stronger"

This was the second time for Kakashi to be off his footing.

Late last night he had come home to Sakura, Ino , and Shikamaru, waiting for him in his living room, like parents ready to punish their disobedient child for disappearing on them and for coming home way pass their curfew.

They had told him they had an important message from Tsunade to come to her office immediately, of course they told him this after making him apologize on all fours, promising not to do it again, unless he wanted to die by their and Tsunade's hands.

"Ah" was all Kakashi could say.

He still couldn't believe this was Obito's sister. Obito never had mentioned a sister.

It may have been due to her leaving him at such a young age to go train under the legendary sanin Tsunade.

"I have two motives in asking Sayuri back to Konaha", the Hokage stated.

"One, she's an essential strength for us, due to the low defenses ever since Orochimaru attacked"

"And two I want her to take my place in teaching Sakura, with my supervision of course", the Hokage said, a bit of sadness behind her words.

"As Hokage I have duties to this village, and ever since the attack on us, my whole attention has been drawn to Konaha's safety"

"Sayuri, you do understand my reasons, correct?", the Hokage asked her previous student.

"Yes Tsunade-sama", the girl responded, without any concern in her response.

"Ah, well there's also one other thing I would like you to do for me", Tsunade said, yet holding back slightly.

"Yes Tsunade - sama"

"I would like to involve you…, and Kakashi here in a friendly match"

"The feudal lords and the village will attend your match", the Hokage informed.

"Konaha and its people have been preoccupied with future attacks, and not happy days"

"I intend to fix that"

Tsunade reclined in her chair, remembering the sad faces of the people, when arriving in Konaha, to take her place as Hokage. Not saying much the people seemed drained, with grief striken faces, having lost loved ones and friends. Tsunade quickly straighted up and continued what she was going to say.

"I think it will be a good thing for Konaha, entertainment wise, to keep their minds off of the bad", the Hokage stated.

It may provide a moments deversion, but enivitably the truth will surface. The ones who were once in our lives are dead. Though even a small deversion is better then remembering the lost.

"Yes as you wish Tsunade-sama", the young girl said, seeming unfazed in the least

"Excellent, you may take your leave Sayuri"

The girl slowly made her way past Shizune, greeting her with a smile . Shizune quickly handed her a document on her student and let her out of the Hokege's office.

It had been a while since she'd seen her sister figure.

As she made her way out of the Hokege's office and down the hall, her head buried in the document she had just received. She couldn't help notice a patch of pink. She quickly turned her head to get a glance of the person nearing by. It wasn't everyday you saw someone with pink hair, well naturally at least.

As soon as she looked up, her head was back in her document. She quickly went back to reading the document. As soon as she finished reading the first page, she flipped to the next. As soon as she did, she noticed the person in the picture, who was to supposedly to be her student. Hanuo Sakura, the girl she just passed on her way out.

Back with Tsunade

"That girl has grown so much since the last time I've seen her", Tsunade said with some happiness behind her comment.

Sayuri was more of a daughter then a student to Tsunade.

The girl was truly gifted when she took her under, under the request of the Uchiha Clan.

She was far too important, and was better to be put in the care of someone who could look after her, and train her to be a ninja the clan would be proud of.

"Umm Hokage – sama", Kakashi softly said, bringing Tsunade out of her short memory flash of the past.

"Ah yes, I apologize Kakashi"

"There is also something important I must inform you of"

"I did not only call you here to tell you of a simple match and to introduce you to my previous student"

"There's something you must know about that girl", said Tsunade slightly holding back what she was to say.

"That girl, as you know is an Uchiha, though she was not born one"

Tsunade paused, before finishing what she was going to say.

"She was abandoned as an infant, in the forest near the Uchiha clan's grounds"

"One of the Uchiha's found her in the forest in a basket, left to die, presumable to be eaten by the creatures within the forest"

"That Uchiha, that family that took her in, and adopted her, was Obi…"

But before Tsunade could finish, Kakashi finished her sentence.

"Obito's family", yet he said it, almost afraid to continue, because of the pain.

"Yes" Tsunade replied.

"The child grew up in their home, as an Uchiha"

"She blended within the Uchiha's clan very well, because of her similar features"

"Except for one thing,….her blue eyes"

"The child grew, and was taught to be a ninja"

"She learned quickly, and before long many began to notice this child's gift"

"Although at the time, there were some troubles brewing up" Tsunade said cautiously, not wanting to bring up the reasons to the problems the Uchiha clan was experiencing at that time.

"And to protect the child, I was called in, and asked to protect her and train her"

"At that time she was 7 years old, and already at a chunin, or higher level"

"The child was truly remarkable" Tsunade couldn't help grinning, her student was truely gifted. It made her proud knowing she was her teacher.

"I took her in as my apprentice, teaching her everything I knew."

"By the time she was 12 the child was already jounin level, and still growing in power rapidly"

"When she finally turned 17 in age she was equal to myself as a ninja, and took her leave to venture off into the world, to improve her skills on her own, and to learn new things", Tsunade said with a proud tone heard in her voice.

"She is back now, and I must say, I'm interested in how much she's grown in the past 2 years"

"I doubt she's simply just learned some new jutsus. That girl is full of surprises, and I'm sure it'll be a difficult match on you part Kakashi", Tsunade said slightly holding back from laughing.

Tsunade could not help thinking of Sakura when she spoke of her previous apprentice.

"She reminds me so much of Sakura"

"And even though I did not know him for very well, only hearing more about him from stories Naruto and Sakura told me of, she is very much like Sasuke as well"

"That girl has gone through much pain"

Tsunade wanted to hold back what she was to say, but knew it was for the best. Not everyone could understand the pain her student went through, except for maybe Kakashi. She had read his profile, knowing full well about his past, and his teammates. She knew he would understand.

"A couple years after I took her in, her brother died in battle, and shortly after, her clan was completely destroyed"

"She was completely devastated"

"I slowly started to take notice, of her kind, pure, energetic side, be covered and consumed by the darkness", Tsunade said in a sad tone.

"But she didn't let the darkness take over fully, and now she's the ninja she is today."

"But be warned Kakashi….. "Tsunade said slightly holding back an evil grin

"Don't underestimate her,….."

"You might get hurt"


End file.
